


Hurt

by orphan_account



Series: Bottom Burr is Best Burr [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, BECAUSE THE WORLD NEEDS MORE BOTTOM BURR, Body Worship, Bottom Burr, Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Sub Burr, Thomas Loves Aaron, Trans Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron is feeling very down, so Thomas decides to cheer him up and show him he's loved.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thornado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornado/gifts).



> pancakessss wanted some Jeffburr smut and I wanted to write some sweet angsty comfort sex. This is the result. Enjoy.

Thomas was exiting the courthouse when he got a call from his beloved.

"Aaron," He said picking up immediately. "Perfect timing. I just got out of court."

 _"T-Thomas."_ The voice on the other side stammered. Thomas froze when he heard sniffling.

"Aaron, love what's wrong?" He asked, worry seeping into his voice.

_"T-Thommy can you come pick me up? Please?"_

"Yes of course sweetie. Where are you?" Thomas asked, rushing out of the courthouse and heading for his car.

 _"I'm uh."_ There was a pause, Aaron was clearly looking for where he was. _"I'm by the university?"_ A sniffle. _"I-I'm not sure where..."_

"That's fine honey," Thomas said, starting up his car. "You're by NYU?"

_"Y-Yes..."_

"Okay. I'm on my way. I'll find you. Just stay put."

\---

"Aaron!" Thomas cried, rushing to his boyfriend who was sitting on a wall with his knees up. When Aaron heard his voice, he looked up and ran to him.

"T-Thommy!" He cried, clinging to his boyfriend.

Thomas hugged him tightly, kissing him all over.

"What happened?" He asked, cradling Aaron's face.

"I..." Tears welled up and spilled from his eyes. "J-Just take me h-home."

Thomas nodded, brown eyes filled with worry. Holding his boyfriend's hand tightly, he led him to his car. He buckled him in, kissing him multiple times, before climbing in himself.

The ride was silent except for Aaron's soft sniffles. Thomas was incredibly worried.

"Aaron, do you wanna tell me what happened?" He asked softly.

"Do... Do you love me?" He asked, voice shaking.

"What?" Thomas said, turning his head to him. "Of course I love you!" He pulled the car over and gently cradled Aaron's face. "Why do you ask sweetie? What happened?"

Aaron let out a sob. "These people s-said that you, that you only date me so you c-could have an-an easy fuck!"

Aaron broke down in sobs and Thomas immediately pulled Aaron into his lap.

"Oh god baby." He whispered. "That's absolutely not true." He placed kisses all over Aaron's face and head. "I love you so much, Aaron. I love all your little quirks, like having to put all your pens in rainbow order. I love your silly jokes, even though they're incredibly corny. I love when you greet me at home with such a lovely smile."

Aaron sobbed and clung tighter.

"I love your sweet kisses." Thomas continued. "I love your eyes. God Aaron, I could wax poetry about your gorgeous eyes. And you're so smart Aaron, you leave me speechless so often. I love the way you stand up for me, especially when you shut down Hamilton. I love how kind you are. I love everything about you, Aaron Burr."

Aaron lifted his head and Thomas captured him in a soft kiss.

"T-Thommy..." Aaron stammered.

Thomas gently stroked his cheek. "Let me take you home Aaron." He said quietly. "Let me show you how I worship you."

Aaron nodded and Thomas gently placed him back in his seat, carefully buckling his love in before quickly driving to their home.

\---

The minute Aaron walked into their small apartment, Thomas picked him up and began to walk to the bedroom.

"T-Thomas," Aaron said, startled. Thomas was quick to kiss him, knowing the apartment layout well enough to make it to their bedroom with his eyes closed.

The second he felt the bed, he quickly, but gently dropped Aaron on top of it. A small squeal escaped his lover's lips.

"Let's get these clothes out of the way," Thomas muttered, carefully unbuttoning Aaron's pale purple shirt. He took his time, teasing Aaron lightly as he removed clothing after clothing. By the time he had gotten Aaron completely naked, they were both heavily aroused.

"By the gods you're beautiful," Thomas said, running his hands up and down Aaron's smooth skin, admiring the rich brown.

"T-Thomas..." Aaron stammered when his hands began to gently fondle his chest.

"Yes sweet?" Thomas asked softly, leaning down and letting his breath fan over Aaron's nipples.

"P-Please..."

"Patience my lovely," Thomas mumbled, leaning up to gently suck Aaron's neck. His hands left Aaron's chest, now massaging his arms, before making their way to his thighs. All the while he continued to leave love marks on Aaron's neck.

He massaged the soft flesh of Aaron's inner thighs, causing the man to whine softly. His hands trailed back up to Aaron's chest, and at the same time, Thomas captured him in a deep, passionate kiss.

Finally, Thomas' hands crept to Aaron's nipples and began to fiddle with them, pinching and massaging them gently.

"Ah! T-Thomas." Aaron cried softly. His chest always had been a sensitive part of him. Thomas crawled down, finally taking one of those dusty pink nipples into his mouth. Aaron arched under him, biting his lip to stop from crying out.

After some playing, Thomas moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. This time, Aaron couldn't stop himself and soft moans and cries escaped his lovely kiss-bruised lips.

After deciding that he'd tortured Aaron enough, Thomas began his decent, stopping to mouth at the crisscross scars across Aaron's chest. Aaron giggled at this, he was quite ticklish. Another thing Thomas adored about him.

He licked his navel, causing more giggles to erupt, before finally making it to Aaron's beautiful, practically perfect, legs. They were long and smooth and the perfect size. They also made for great pillows. The number of times Thomas had fallen asleep with his head on those lovely thighs were too many to count.

However, he couldn't worship those wonderful thighs yet. Calf, ankle, and foot came first.

He trailed kisses down to Aaron's foot, and when he began to kisses and lick them, Aaron jerked his foot away with laughter erupting from his mouth. With a grin, Thomas increased his little kitten licks and held tightly onto his ankle so he couldn't escape.

"Thomas!" Aaron said between laughter. His laugh was so beautiful. Thomas could listen to it for days. His face, when scrunched up in laughter, was just as gorgeous. Thomas made it his goal to make Aaron break out laughing at least once a day.

Finally, he moved to his calf, biting down on both of them softly. Aaron went on jogs every morning, so his legs were firm and muscular.

Thomas licked and bit his way up to Aaron's perfect thighs. Once he reached his destination, he wasted no time. He sucked red hickeys into those thighs, making sure that they would there in the morning. A reminder to Aaron that Thomas loved him dearly and that he was his.

All the while Aaron released small moans and the occasional breathy sigh.

Thomas took his time, making sure that both thighs were thoroughly marked. His hands gently spread Aaron's legs, revealing his cunt. Thomas slipped a hand there, sliding a finger against his clit.

"You're already so wet for me baby." He said with a soft moan. Aaron's face flushed, but he was soon distracted from his embarrassment when Thomas promptly began to lick his folds, before moving to gently suck his clit. Aaron cried out loudly, his hands grabbing his hair, twisting Thomas' fluffy locks.

Thomas grunted a bit at the sudden sting but otherwise didn't mind. Aaron nearly shouted when Thomas' tongue suddenly entered his cunt, twisting and curling about, licking his walls and causing sweet pleasure to spike up his spine. Aaron tugged at his hair, definitely pulling a couple out.

Thomas slid a finger in along with his tongue. Aaron groaned at the extra stretch. Thomas smirked, giving his cunt one last lick and subtle suck, before moving away. He looked at his love, smiling when he saw Aaron's flushed, sweaty face.

"So pretty." He cooed, slipping another finger into him. Aaron whined loudly, squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back.

"T-Thomas." He whimpered, lifting a hand to his mouth to try and prevent more embarrassing noises from escaping.

"Baby, don't do that," Thomas said, gently grabbing his hand and tugging it away.

Aaron stared at him with half-lidded, watery eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes widened before falling shut once more when Thomas added a third finger. He coaxed Aaron's eyes open once more, smiling gently once he did.

"I wanna hear all your beautiful noises love." He said, twisting his fingers, brushing against Aaron's G spot. His lover almost howled when he did, crying out loudly. His hands went from Thomas' hair to his shoulders, squeezing them hard enough to leave bruises.

Thomas quickly captured him in a kiss still twisting his fingers, stroking Aaron's silky walls.

"Thomas," Aaron whimpered. "P-Please..."

"Please what sweetie?" Thomas purred, Aaron, let out a small cry when he briefly stroked his G spot before moving away.

"I-I want-" Aaron gasped, wrapping his arms around Thomas' neck.

"What do you want?" Thomas asked, mouthing at his neck, giving it long licks, occasionally stopping to suck a mark.

"Y-You. P-Please Thommy."

"You sure?" Thomas asked, looking Aaron in the eyes. Aaron nodded. Thomas removed his fingers, quickly shuffling off his clothes.

"You ready beautiful?" He asked, gently stroking his cheek.

Aaron smiled and pulled him close. "Yes, Thommy."

Thomas slowly began to push in. It had been awhile since they'd been together like this, so he went slow. Aaron let out a little sigh, reaching up to gently kiss Thomas. Thomas hummed into the kiss, smiling softly. Once he sank down to the hilt, he stayed still allowing Aaron time to adjust.

"It's been awhile, you're good?" He asked softly.

Aaron smiled at him. "Yeah. You're sweet for being concerned though." He mumbled, pecking Thomas.

Thomas smiled, before finally shifting his hips. Aaron groaned at the sudden stimulation, shuddering slightly. Thomas began to move. His pace was slow. He wanted their lovemaking to be slow and loving. He wanted it to be memorable.

Small, soft moans were escaping Aaron's mouth. His body arched under Thomas' and his eyes were shut in pleasure.

"So beautiful." Thomas gasped, running his hands up and down Aaron's body, squeezing various parts of him. "God I love you so much." He groaned, burying his face in Aaron's neck.

"I love you t-too." Aaron gasped, clinging to his back, panting lightly and moaning softly. Thomas placed kisses all over his neck and collarbone. His hands trailed down to where they were connected, quickly going for Aaron's clit to rub it gently.

"Oh! T-Thomas!" Aaron gasped, eyes widening when the pleasure suddenly spiked. Thomas rolled his clit, thrusting deep into Aaron without missing a beat. Thomas grinned when Aaron's face scrunched up. A clear sign that he was close to orgasm.

Aaron moaned quietly when he came, silenced by the pleasure.

Thomas rocked him through it, still thrusting as he lay recovering. Jolts of pleasure slipped up Aaron's spine, and he felt a smaller orgasm hit when Thomas came into him with a small groan.

Thomas kissed him passionately, turning them over so Aaron now sat on top of him. They stayed there, making out for a couple of minutes before Aaron finally pulled away.

"I'm all sticky." He mumbled, lips still close to Thomas'. "Let's get cleaned up."

Thomas whined and tried to hold him more tightly but Aaron slipped away. Thomas whined again but followed Aaron to the shower.

They had another round of lovemaking, before going back to their bed to cuddle.

"Hey, Aaron..." Thomas said, running his hand up and down his love's smooth arm. "I love you. A lot."

Aaron stared back with wide eyes, before smiling gently.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do body worship but it ended up really mild. Whoops.


End file.
